wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Villains vs. Heroes
Survivor: Villains vs. Heroes is the 33rd season of Survivor. 10 contestants known for playing with integrity and honor, classified as Heroes, and 10 contestants known for their deception and duplicity, classified as Villains, return to The Whale beach in São Paulo, Brazil, to compete for another million dollars in another season of Survivor. Previews season: Survivor: Orlando - Fans vs Favorites Next season: TBA Contestants Summary Episode 1 - "The Best Part is That We Are in the Baleia" The 20 contestants arrive in Baleia beach, Brazil. They are divided into Heroes and Villains. In Heroes, Nissim is really happy about being in Baleia. Amy, Ines and Taj forms a Mother's alliance. Meanwhile, Josh, Kim, Malcolm, Nissim, Sierra and Yau forms an alliance. In Villains, Heather, Natalie, Noah and Sophie forms an alliance. Gertrude, Richard and Twila bonds. They form an alliance. Villains wins immunity. Ines dances, and Terry says she's useless. The mothers get everyone to their side and vote Terry off. Episode 2 - "You Are Just Somebody That I Used to Know" In Heroes, the mothers are happy that Terry, a huge threat, is gone. Meanwhile, everybody else is worried that booting strong Terry will cause a losing streak. Josh bonds with Nissim, and says he's the cooliest. The mothers convinces Yau-Man to join their alliance. In the Villains, Brian argue with Natalie. Heather says Brian is a threat, as well as obnoxious. She convinces Dreamz to join their alliance. Richard walks around naked. Heroes wins the challenge. Brian turns Jean-Robert and Twila against Natalie, but Heather convinces the rest of the tribe that Brian is a bigger threat than her. Brian is voted-off. Episode 3 - "Come Get Naked With Us" In Villains, Richard walks around naked. Gertrude and Richard asks Twila why she didn't vote with them. Twila says she doesn't trusts Natalie. Gertrude promises her Heather will go first. Richard tries to convince Dreamz and Jean-Robert to flip. Jean-Robert agrees, while Dreamz says he isn't sure. Meanwhile, in the Heroes, Ines dances around the fire. The Heroes wins the challenge. The older People alliance decides to vote Heather off, while the younger people alliance decides to vote Twila off. Though, Dreamz reveals he's the swing vote. He is then voted-off unanimously. Episode 4 - "Let's All Dance" In Villains, the younger people are upset about voting Dreamz off, since he actually voted with them. Richard walks around naked. Natalie says in a confessional she'll kill him and give his penis to feed the tribe. Heather tells Sophie she trusts her more than anyone else, and they will go to the end together. In the Heroes, the moms, now with Yau-Man in their side, decides to vote Kim off first for being a threat. Nissim decides to catch fish, but fails. The Heroes loses the challenge. The moms realize the other alliance have the numbers. Ines convinces Josh and Nissim to flip, saying they will take them to the whale, and they are the cooliest alliance. Malcolm finds an idol. In the end, Kim goes home. Episode 5 - "At Least I Am Popular!" In Heroes, Malcolm and Sierra realize Josh and Nissim flipped. Sierra decides to work with both sides, and tries to work with Taj. Ines says Malcolm should go next because he's a threat. Nissim catches a whale. In Villains, Jean-Robert suggests voting Noah off for being weak, so they argue. Sophie agrees with Jean-Robert. The Heroes wins the challenge. Twila approaches Sophie for her vote. Heather sees, and thinks Sophie will flip. Heather convinces the older people alliance to vote with her alliance. Sophie is voted-off. Episode 6 - "I Am Gotye TBH" In Villains, Bolton says she's Gotye. She gets into an argument with everyone. Heather says she thinks Natalie is bipolar. Heather says she made a terrible mistake by voting Sophie off, since they are now 3-3, with Jean-Robert as the non-entity person. Heather tries to get Jean-Robert's vote, though, Jean-Robert says he doesn't trusts her, and he also hates Natalie and Noah. Gertrude says she will easily get Jean-Robert's vote. In the Heroes, the new alliance of Amy, Ines, Nissim, Sierra, Taj and Yau decides that Josh will go before Malcolm. Jeff says both tribes will go to tribal council, and one person from each tribe will get individual immunity. The challenge is to catch a whale. Nissim and Richard win from each tribe. In the Villains tribal council, the young people decides to vote Jean-Robert off. Gertrude flips, and Jean-Robert is voted-off. In the Heroes tribal council, Josh is voted-off. Episode 7 - "Woot, Go Villains... Not!" In Villains, Gertrude says that she flipped just to get a CPN, plus the game needed more drama, because her friend Maralyn loves drama. In Heroes, Malcolm wants to get another chance at winning. He tries to convince Nissim and Sierra to flip by saying they were former allies. Malcolm approaches the moms and tells them to keep him, since he has no allies, thus making him not a threat, as well as Yau-Man being the real threat. The Villains finally win a challenge. Malcolm and Yau both try to convince the moms to not vote for them. In the end, they decide to stay loyal to their alliance, and Malcolm is voted-off 5-2, revealing that Sierra voted for Yau-Man. Episode 8 - "You Are A Disgusting Human Being" The tribes merge because I want all of those people to make the merge and becuase this is my island weirdfic. Richard walks around naked and strategizes. The moms alliance tries to make Twila and Gertrude to flip. Heather and Noah tries to get Nissim and Sierra into their alliance, saying the elderly are plotting against the youth. Natalie gets into an argument with everyone. Nissim wins the challenge. Heather finds an idol. Gertrude and Twila refuse to flip. The Heroes convince Heather's alliance to flip. Gertrude is voted-off. Episode 9 - "Omastar Twerk It" In Matarcadelaburra, Nissim catches a whale, and dances and sings on it. Twila says she's screwed without Gertrude. Sierra finds the idol. Heather begins bossying around Noah and Natalie. Noah says he may flip if Heather's still threating him that way. He talks about strategy with Richard. The challenge is twerking. Ines wins immunity for being amazing at twerking. Sierra tells Nissim and Yau about the idol, and they make a final 3 pact. Yau tells the moms about Sierra's plans, so they decide to flush the idol and convince everyone to vote for Sierra. In tribal council, Sierra is voted-off unanimously, but she plays the idol and her only vote counts. Twila is voted-off. Episode 10 - "Let's Have a Kiki" The Heroes' moms celebrates the idol flushing. Sierra says she's upset about it. Nissim cacthes a whale. Natalie twerks, and randomly hates Nissim. She says she's gonna rip him apart, give his dead corpse to her dog, eat his soul and then burn the rest of his body. Nissim wins immunity. Ines dances and bounces. At TC, Heather plays her idol, eliminating Taj. In the next morning, Natalie tells Heather Nissim must go. Richard walks around naked. Nissim and Natalie argue. Richard wins the challenge. Heather convinces Nissim is a huge threat, and convinces Richard and Sierra to vote with her. Nissim is voted-off. Episode 11 - "Alo Alo" Amy and Ines are sad about Taj's elimination. Sierra approaches Noah and Richard to flip. Heather catches them, and decides Sierra is a threat. At the Reward Challenge, they are divided into two groups of 4. The group of Amy, Natalie, Richard and Yau-Man wins reward. Yau-Man gets a clue to the new idol, but he burns it. At camp, Heather throws shade at Sierra. They argue. Ines has a #SurvivorBreakdown, saying she misses her daughter. Richard wins Immunity. Heather tries to convince Amy and Ines to vote for Sierra. In the end, though, Ines and Amy stays loyal to the Heroes, and Noah flips. Richard is voted-off. After Jeff snuffs his torch, Richard takes off his pants and runs away naked. Voting Table Edgics